<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Life as a K-Pop Star (Manager) by SkyeSears</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732575">My Life as a K-Pop Star (Manager)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeSears/pseuds/SkyeSears'>SkyeSears</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:47:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeSears/pseuds/SkyeSears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>K/DA is working hard after their sudden surge in popularity and the hardest jobs fall upon their manager.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Skintober2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Life as a K-Pop Star (Manager)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Camille walked into her office, the sound of her K/DA crystal leg prosthetics tapping against the floor echoed throughout the building. It was approaching midnight as she sat at her desk and started on a brand new set of paperwork. She sighed deeply as she got to work "Why on earth do I put myself through this?" Camille wondered aloud.<br/>"Because you just love us so much!" Evelynn teased from the doorway. "I heard you were working late so I wanted to bring you this." She said as she placed a cup of coffee on the desk before sitting down. Camille laughed tiredly as she took started to chug the coffee, drinking almost half of it before stopping to take a breath.<br/>"Thank you Eve, I desperately needed that." </p>
<p>Evelynn smiled at her before taking a much more liberal drink "Of course Cammy, you do so much work around here it's no trouble at all." A slight smirk spreads across Camille's face<br/>"You are spending entirely too much time with Akali I see." Evelynn lets out a cackle in response<br/>"I know you don't approve of our relationship but I had to use that at least once. Just for your reaction." <br/>Camille sighed and put her hands on Evelynn's<br/>"Oh Eve, it's not that I don't approve, you two are wonderful together, It's just that." Camille took another sip of coffee "I was an idol back in my youth and relationships were never good. The fans always get upset when it turns out their favourite idol is taken. I can't imagine the reaction they'd have when it's with another member." Evelynn smiled, her finger circling the rim of her cup as she crossed and uncrossed her legs.<br/>"I wouldn't be so sure of that, from what I hear many of our fans would be very happy with us being together." Camille gave an exasperated sigh.<br/>"How many times have I told you to stop letting Akali read fanfiction? It can't be good for her mental health." Evelynn, finishing her cup of coffee gives Camille a sly look <br/>"I'm not so sure about that, it's nice to know our fans approve of us and they do give us lots of ideas for-" Camille quickly slaps Evelynn's hands, shooting her daggers.<br/>"Don't you dare finish that sentence." she growls.</p>
<p>Evelynn let out another loud cackle, leaning back in her chair almost falling out of it as she stops to catch her breath. "Aww, I just wanted to share my love with you Cammy!" Camille rolled her eyes before getting back to her work. "So, it's rather late for you to still be here. Why aren't you with that love of yours?" Evelynn suddenly went silent, she tugged on her skirt nervously and tapped her toes against the floor.<br/>"Well you see, that's sort of why I'm here. Akali has been talking about getting a group together, a different one." Evelynn cast her eyes down as she spoke.<br/>"She's leaving?" Camille asked her voice shaking with disbelief<br/>"No no, nothing l like that." Evelynn let out a shallow breath "Thankfully, she is just interested in this new rapper she has found. Some kid named Ekko." Camille held her hand out to Evelynn.<br/>"So what's the problem then?" Camille asked Evelynn grabbed her hand.<br/>"I'm just so worried for her. She's going off on her own and I'm scared and I don't know what'll after everything." Evelynn paused as she squeezed Camille's hand "I'm going to miss her. I know this is a huge opportunity for her but I don't care. I don't want her gone." Camille offered a gentle smile as she stroke Evelynn's hands<br/>"That's absolutely okay Eve. Everyone has to balance work and home life and sometimes that means sacrificing work other times it means sacrificing work. What's important is finding the balance that works. Now you and Akali were blessed in the fact that you also worked together so it was much easier to balance it. You are just sad and scared now that you and her will be spending more time apart and that's absolutely normal." Evelynn fidgeted in her chair as she sighed and bounced her leg.<br/>"Are you sure? This doesn't make me a horrible girlfriend for wanting her to stay here and never leave me?" Camille stood up quickly, walked around her desk and pulled Evelynn into a hug, stroking her hair gently.<br/>"Oh of course not honey. You are not telling her not to go. You're just sad she is leaving. As long as you support her and help her reach her goals you will be a wonderful girlfriend, even if you do miss her when she is gone." Camille pulled back and gave Evelynn a big smile as she planted a gentle kiss on her forehead.<br/>"Just make sure you tell her how you are feeling and that her being away will be tough on you. Relationships are all about communication." Evelynn's eyes started to water as she let out a gentle laugh. She rose to her feet and wrapped her arms around Camille hugging her tightly. She let go and made her way to door, stopping in the frame to give Camille a wide smile.<br/>"Thank you so much Cammy, I'll be sure to talk to her about all of this tomorrow." Evelynn gave a small way as she left the office, her heels clacking loud throughout the empty building as Camille sat down to continue her paperwork.</p>
<p>Camille started to work for a moment all the while listening to Evelynn's footsteps, waiting until they were gone. She opened her desk drawer pulling out an old and worn photograph, smiling at it fondly. "Oh I miss being on stage with all you and all the fun times we had together. Ashe, Diana, Elise. I really hope we can see each other again soon." Camille let out a tired sigh as she got back to work, thinking on old times.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>